


Park

by morethanwords



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A chance meeting at the supermarket….)</p><p>"I'm running the shoot today," Kurt blushed. "I'm Isabelle's assistant."</p><p>"Oh right." Blaine struggled to keep a straight face. "Should I be afraid?"</p><p> </p><p>written for the klaine summer challenge 2016 week one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park

Kurt Hummel liked to be in control.. of his life and of his emotions. Even if he was fuming on the inside, his emotions would always be in check.. at most he might be a little snappy, but generally he managed a cool, calm exterior. He might scream his head off when he reached the sanctuary of his own apartment.. but nobody needed to know about that.

Saturday morning: he was on a tight schedule. He had an hour to fit in a visit to Wholefoods to get his groceries for the week, before his preplanned brunch date with Rachel, where he could bitch about his colleagues from work until his heart was content.. and boy did he need that this week, having survived a week from hell. 

The small car park for the Wholefoods store was pretty busy, but luckily, as he drove in, Kurt spotted someone just about to leave, so he waited for their space.. drumming his fingers on the steering wheel only a little impatiently. 

Then the worst happened as he was set to drive into the empty space. As in, another car coming from the opposite direction managed to nip in to the parking spot before Kurt had barely put his Navigator into 'drive'.

Kurt had heard about road rage before, thinking it utterly ridiculous that someone could get so worked up about another driver's actions. But suddenly he understood.. as a red mist descended over him at the sheer injustice of what had just happened.

The driver of the offending car (a pretentious Tesla of all things) was already out of his car, the driver's dress sense almost as offensive as his actions. Kurt noted his scruffy low hanging jeans which seemed to scrape on the floor.. a faded t-shirt that looked like it should have been thrown out months ago.. and ridiculous canvas shoes in bright pink. To make matters worse, as Kurt's eyes eventually moved up the guy's body, there was a gorgeous bright smile on the man's face and a mop of wild curly black hair which in different circumstances Kurt would have loved to get his hands into to tame and style, but currently it was just annoying.

Before he could help himself, Kurt was out of his car, chasing after the man who was already heading towards the store.. seemingly in a hurry.. although Kurt wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Excuse me.. excuse me," Kurt called, his voice high and irate, causing a few heads to turn. Everyone liked a bit of excitement added into their dull routines, so a fracas in the supermarket car park could be classed as top drama.

The guy turned round, eyebrows raised in surprise when he realised Kurt was headed straight for him. "Can I help you?" he asked softly, giving a puzzled glance around the car park before looking at Kurt.

The guy was gorgeous, probably wondering why this flushed, angry faced individual, completely over dressed for grocery shopping, was chasing after him. "You took my space," Kurt began shrilly, "which is really inconsiderate of you. I was there first.. and I'm on a tight schedule this morning."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry. I didn't realise.." the guy rushed. "My head's all over the place. I'd completely lost track of time this morning and suddenly remembered I'd invited a friend over for lunch. Totally my fault."

"Just.. I don't know.. look next time.." In his heart Kurt knew he couldn't berate this guy any more, he was just too damn nice and the least offensive person he'd ever met.

"I will.. I promise. I'd um.. offer to move my car, but there's a few empty spaces around.. so that would be silly. But I've definitely learned my lesson," he chuckled quietly.

Kurt looked and indeed, there were at least five empty spaces he could see from where he was standing. "Yes. Yes you're right." Now he felt silly.

"I guess we just hit a busy patch," the guy smiled. 

"Look," Kurt felt he at least needed to explain something to this guy. "I've had a bad week.. and it just felt like it was the icing on the cake." 

"I understand.. completely. The name's Blaine, by the way." He held out his to shake Kurt's.

"Oh.. that's an unusual name," Kurt shook the offered hand, the firm grip nearly knocking him off kilter. "I'm Kurt."

"Yeah," Blaine laughed, "I'm named after an old film star, apparently. Anyway Kurt, I'll let you get on with your shopping because I've a feeling if those parking spaces go, you'll be ramming me with your shopping trolley in the fruit and vegetable aisle. But rest assured, I've learned my lesson on parking etiquette.. especially if I see a black Navigator hanging about nearby."

Kurt laughed, embarrassed. "Have a good day Blaine." He couldn't help noticing how the name rolled off his tongue just nicely. In fact he repeated it to himself several times over as he returned to his car and parked in one of the many available parking spaces.

*******

"Kurt," Isabelle called out as she hurriedly swept past his desk on Monday morning, "can I see you in my office please?"

He cautiously followed her in.. hoping her wanting to see him was nothing to do with how stressed he'd been last week. He'd hoped he hadn't let it show, but sometimes he forgot how well she knew him. And she probably hadn't forgotten Friday when he'd been so distracted that he got her coffee order completely wrong. Sacrilege!

"Sit down a minute," she instructed, ".. and don't look so worried."

She took a file out of her drawer, opening it on her desk. "I'm leaving you in charge of the photo shoot this morning, Kurt, but I just want to run over a few things."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He'd organised all the details of the shoot so far, so he was sure he could cope with the actual thing. He'd been sourcing clothes and accessories for the models on this shoot all last week, so he knew every detail. He also knew Isabelle trusted his judgement, or she wouldn't be handing this over to him... so there was really nothing to worry about. "Okay," he nodded, "anything I need to know?"

He knew most of the staff involved in photo shoots.. and even some of the models after all this time. 

"Hmm." She smiled across at him. "The main thing I wanted to tell you is that we're using a different photographer today."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We've been trying to get him for a long while. He's got an amazing portfolio of work... so be nice to him." She winked, "Then he'll hopefully want to come and work for us again." 

Kurt scoffed indignantly. "It's only the models I sometimes have to keep in line," he commented. "So does he have a name?"

"Yes darling." she smiled. "Blaine. Blaine Anderson… and he's an absolute sweetheart. You'll get on famously, I'm sure."

Kurt suddenly felt a little uneasy. Surely it couldn't be the same Blaine, could it?

*********

Arriving at the disused warehouse where the shoot was taking place.. and Kurt nearly turned round and walked out again. If it wouldn't have been career suicide for him, he may well have done., for setting up his camera was of course the one and only Blaine from the 'Wholefoods' car park incident. Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat.

In any other circumstances.. well, Blaine obviously was a really nice guy, but the thought of having to face him again left Kurt feeling sick. He was still cringing about his rash behaviour in the car park as it was, so the last thing he wanted to do was to now face the man again. But he had no choice.

Kurt watched Blaine from a distance. There were a few models and crew milling about which gave him the luxury of blending into the background for a few minutes. He was dressed a little neater than the last time Kurt had seen him.. tight fitted jeans and a nice button down shirt, with his hair styled to perfection.. and Kurt felt a little guilty in judging him so harshly on his outfit he'd rushed to the store in on a Saturday morning.

Kurt pulled his shoulders back and headed over to introduce (or reintroduce) himself, for he'd no doubt Blaine would remember him. Who wouldn't remember a weird guy with a higher than average voice ranting over a parking space? 

*******

"Um.. Blaine.." Kurt said softly, causing the man to look up from his camera equipment he was still setting up. 

Time stood still as Kurt watched Blaine turn to look at him. recognition slowly setting in… a gentle smile on his lips. "Kurt.. oh wow. I didn't expect to see you again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm running the shoot today," Kurt blushed. "I'm Isabelle's assistant."

"Oh right." Blaine struggled to keep a straight face. "Should I be afraid?"

"As long as you don't plan on standing where I want to stand," Kurt smiled, trying to sound light hearted. 

"Got it!" Blaine laughed. 

"Look.. Blaine.. about the other day.." Kurt began.. 

"Kurt.. please.. it's fine. Honestly." Blaine's face was sincere. "If this is your job.. I can totally understand why you might have had a stressful week."

"I can usually handle it quite well," Kurt admitted, "but.. well you saw me at my worst."

"Isabelle's told me about her amazing assistant. You used to be an intern, right?" Blaine said, leaning in a little.

"She really has told you about me…" Kurt mused, "and she's also told me how amazing you are.. so let's hope we can pull something great together with this shoot. Live up to our expectations."

"Something tells me, we will."

*********

The photo shoot a success, with the proofs emailed to Isabelle, Kurt got ready to leave… glancing at his phone before slipping it into his pocket. It turned out he and Blaine made an excellent team.. and the whole thing had gone without a hitch.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his fingers touching the strap of Kurt's satchel as he spoke. "Are you?.. Um.. are you in a hurry to get back?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "As a matter of fact, Isabelle's just texted me to tell me to take a late lunch and have the rest of the day off. She really is a great boss."

"She is.." Blaine agreed with a smile. "So.. would you consider letting 'me' take you for that late lunch you're going to have?" 

"You're so forward Mr Anderson," Kurt said flirtily. "How can I say 'no' to such an offer?"

"Good.. I was thinking my place… which probably does sound quite forward, but I was thinking we can cook something." Blaine gently cupped the back of Kurt's neck with one hand.. a soft smile on his face. "What do you say?"

Blaine's hand felt good on the back of his neck. "Blaine.." he breathed, "I'd love that."

********

Lunch eaten.. Kurt had no intention of leaving. They'd only just started to get to know each other.

Blaine slipped in a dvd as they settled on to the couch… Kurt curling in to Blaine's side without a second thought.

"You do realise it's fate, right?" Blaine hooked his arm over Kurt's shoulders.

"What?" Kurt twisted to look him in the eye. 

"The fact that we met for a second time… I don't believe in coincidences."

"I kind of wish we'd met for the first time today," Kurt frowned, "but 'fate'.. I like the sound of that."

"I like how we met," Blaine smiled, leaning to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "You were amazing.. and gorgeous.. and I couldn't believe that whole dramatic performance was all for me."

"Well how about that! If you knew how to wait your turn to park your car, you'd have missed out," Kurt said with a dose of sarcasm.

Blaine laughed. "I'm going to so love getting to know you better."

Kurt huffed out a small breath, rolling his eyes. "I can be a bit of a handful, but you probably don't need me to tell you that."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it…"

*********

Kurt hadn't dated in quite a long time. Every relationship he'd been in had been a disaster.. and maybe he just hadn't met the right guy.. but after a couple of years, he didn't even have the energy to try anymore. And don't even get him started on one night stands.. the creepy guys who made him offers he definitely could refuse.. and did refuse… he still shuddered at the thought.

Now he'd met Blaine though, everything seemed to click into place.. and Kurt wasn't about to let him go without a fight. Luckily Blaine seemed to be on the same page. He'd finally found someone who seemed to like him for who he was.

Although they did go out together, 'dates' at each others apartments had somehow become their thing. They'd often climb out of bed to cook dinner in only their underwear, feeding each other off a shared plate.. before chasing each other back to the bedroom for more very loud sex.

**************

One Saturday night.. they were getting ready to go out. Kurt was meeting a couple of Blaine's old college friends for the first time, and it felt like an important night. He knew how much it meant to Blaine.

"So.. when they ask, which they will, how we met…. do we want to tell them?" Blaine asked, nuzzling Kurt's neck, enjoying the scent of his own cologne on Kurt's body. It always did something to him.. just like when Kurt would parade around his apartment in Blaine's underwear… which was lovely and tight on him... and never seemed to stay on for long…

Kurt screwed up his nose, giving Blaine a wry smile… shaking him from his thoughts. "Could we just say we met at the supermarket.. and leave it at that?" Kurt wrapped a finger around a loose curl that had escaped the front of Blaine's freshly styled hair. "At least for now."

"Just what I was thinking," Blaine smiled. "Maybe that could be our little secret."

"Ooh.. a secret... I love that idea."

E N D


End file.
